


Bite Me

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: WinterIron Vampire AU - Bite Me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: After a long day with his father, Tony's small argument with Bucky turns into a small feeding session.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add to this little AU lol.
> 
> Prompt:  
> “Oh, bite me,” they snapped. 
> 
> It was probably the wrong thing to say to a vampire in the middle of an argument.

Another day of dealing with his father, another night that started out feeling so lonely, Tony wondered if it was a sign that Bucky wouldn’t be around. He shuffled into his room, flipping on the light. It looked empty, no vampire boyfriend in sight. He sighed; of course Bucky wouldn’t be here. His father’s words cut deeper, how he was so inadequate that he would probably die alone, because who could ever want someone that failed so often at everything he tried his hand at?

There was a light tapping at his window, and Tony glanced over at it. Was it Bucky? Or was it a tree branch? Shaking his head, he knew what the answer was supposed to be. There were no branches near his window. Walking over, he carefully opened it, giving enough room for Bucky to slip inside. “Well, don’t you look happy,” the vampire commented, bringing a hand up to cup Tony’s chin. “He hurt you?”

“Does that matter?” Tony sighed.

“It does,” Bucky answered. “It does because I don’t want him hurting you.”

“And what are you going to do about it? You’re not even here when the shit happens anyway, so why bother saying anything?”

“If you want me to do something about it, all you have to do is tell me,” said Bucky. “Either that, or stand up to him yourself.”

“You think I haven’t thought of doing that? Pretty sure if I thought I could, I would have done it by now.”

“Maybe you’re afraid of him, but I’m pretty certain his bark is worse than his bite.”

“Oh, bite me, Bucky,” Tony snapped at him. “If it was really possible, then I would have. Alright? I have too much to lose though, I can’t just take him on.”

Bucky stared at him. This was going to go nowhere, but since Tony had offered… heat of the moment, yes; didn’t realize what he said and to who, yes; but… “If that an honest offer, then? Maybe make you feel better?” Bucky asked, his hand journeying down to Tony’s throat as he waited.

“Offer?” But Tony’s voice was low now, and he could already feel the start of the thrill of what he knew Bucky wanted.

“You said to bite you…” Bucky whispered, leaning closer so he could ghost his lips over his lover’s.

Pressing into Bucky’s kiss, Tony began to grip the other’s hips. As they parted, he answered, “Please… please bite me…”

Another kiss first, lingering so Bucky could savor the taste of Tony’s lips before he travelled lower, brushing his lips over the warm flesh of Tony’s throat before he found the spot he wanted, licking with his tongue before sinking his fangs in. Tony gasped in his arms, and Bucky drank. It would be just enough, just enough to help his mortal lover to calm down, take the edge off. Something needed to be done about Tony’s father, though. Bucky didn’t want to keep seeing Tony in this sort of state.


End file.
